The Sea Princess And The Vampire
by hnickless
Summary: Lily had a very hard time overcoming her past. Her brother and father decide to send her to an area that seems to be the exception to monsters so that she can live a normal life. But life is never normal for the daughter of Poseidon. Especially when the place they send her to is Mystic Falls, Virginia. Eventual Romance, just not sure with which character yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my first fanfic so I apologize in advance. The idea sorta just popped in my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is recognizable.**

Chapter 1:

The sound of the sea was relaxing to her. Sometimes, it felt as if it was the only thing that allowed her to keep her sanity. She stared out across the water with her striking green eyes as the waves lightly touched her feet. Her nightmares affected her constantly. She felt as if there was no way to get away from them. Her life had changed drastically. She was fourteen when the first monster attacked, killing her mother. Before Lily knew what she was doing, she suddenly had a sword in her hand and slashed at the monster while it burst into dust. She realized that the sword in her hand was her bracelet as it returned to her wrist. Shock. That's all she felt. Just shock. Her best friend Samantha was the one that told her she was a demigod. Samantha. Lily couldn't save Samantha either. They had been so close to safety. She wanted, no needed, to forget. The screams…

"Lily." She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at her brother Percy. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." He said as he sat down beside her. She remembered waking up at camp a week later. Unfamiliar faces. People she didn't know. They explained to her that she was at Camp Half-Blood. A camp for demigods. She was quiet as a girl named Annabeth gave her a tour. That night, near the camp fire, her father claimed her. A daughter of Poseidon. Annabeth's boyfriend introduced himself as her brother, Percy. Lily and Percy became close rather quickly. He was protective and she couldn't ask for a better brother. He was there whenever she needed it. It still didn't make the pain go away.

"Why can't I just forget?" She said wiping the tears that had betrayed her.

"You don't ever forget." He said quietly. "You'll never forget them but it will get easier. They wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. They would want you to enjoy life." He pressed.

"You are right. I need to, but being here, all of this." She gestured to the camp. "It's just is a constant reminder. She never got to see her brothers or sisters, find out who her parent was. She never got to experience any of this. I told her I would protect her. I couldn't even protect my mom." She sighed and hugged her legs closer together as Percy put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Listen, dad and I talked and we agree that you should get away from all of this." Lily raised her head and looked at Percy in shock. "We found a place that seems to be protected. It's like the monsters avoid that place. We don't know why but we think it would be a great place for you to go to school and be a normal teenager. Well, as normal as you can be for a seventeen year old demigod." He said with a small smile. Lily was speechless. She didn't know what to say. Could she leave camp? Live a somewhat normal life? It could be the chance she needed.

"I think." She sighed, "I think that's just what I need." She looked back to the ocean.

"Great. Well, we already purchased a nice house for you and got you set up at the high school for senior year."

"Ya'll don't waste time, do you?" She joked with a slight smirk on her face. Percy laughed slightly. "So where exactly is this place?"

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

0000000000000000000000000

"No way!" Lily squealed as they entered her new home. The inside was decorated with an ocean theme. The walls were a light green had beautiful ocean paintings. It was quite a large two story home. It was secluded and peaceful.

"There's five bedrooms so we and some of your camp friends can visit you. There's also a rather large lake in the back that dad built for you." Percy said with his hand around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth gave her a hug grin. To Lily, they were the perfect couple. "Now hurry up because you do have your first day of school today! Don't worry about your stuff. We've unpacked most of your things already but we will finish while you are at school."

Lily rushed over and gave her brother a big hug. "Thank you Percy! I couldn't ask for a better brother." She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug to Annabeth before she rushed up the stairs to change. She quickly grabbed a cute black shirt and her skinny jeans and changed into them. She brushed her long black hair and quickly glanced at her reflection in the full mirror. She was skinny, yet toned. Two years at camp training would make anyone in top shape. She was decently tall at 5'9. Giving a quick nod, she grabbed her back pack and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Dad!" Lily cried and ran to give her father a hug. He was wearing his normal beach attire as she liked to call it. Sandals, shorts and his casual button up shirt.

"I couldn't miss sending my daughter off to her first day as a senior." He said with a large smile on his face as she backed away from their hug. "I've got you something." Poseidon lifted up two sets of keys. Lily's eyes opened wide as she knew what that meant.

"You got me a car?" She said excitedly.

"A car and a motorcycle. I know you prefer motorcycles but I figured the car would be great when you have friends." He smiled at her as he handed over the keys. "Now hurry so you are not late!" He said as he kissed her forehead. Lily said a quick goodbye as she quickly ran to her garage. Deciding on her motorcycle, she quickly headed on to her new school. In the first time, for what seemed eternity, she was excited for what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Sorry for the delay. I'm a busy gal. I run two businesses from home, a direct sales self help book I am writing, and two kids who can keep me busy ;). Add on the fact that my husband just got orders to move to an entirely different country! This California girl is headed to the UK! Sorry, totally excited. Anyways, I had a bit of a hard time continuing with this story because I felt Lily was a little too giddy in the first chapter. I figured though that I'll just continue on. This story will probably be out of character and out of story but hope you all like it :). Feel free to leave reviews. I'm using this to better my writing skills before I write the book I really want to write.**

Chapter 2

Lily slammed the door as she came home. She tossed her keys on the counter in the kitchen and slumped onto the couch. Hours of listening to boring teachers and being the new girl that everyone was curious about could wear a girl out. Her first day went pretty well for the most part. She met some really nice people. Overall, she couldn't complain. The change was needed. However, she knew that she wasn't just in this town for a change. The fact that the monsters seemed to avoid this area did cause some concern so she technically was also on a mission to find out why. She would have to get to know the secrets of Mystic Falls.

Lily kicked off her shoes and headed into the backyard. Her backyard looked like she was out in the forest with a decent sized lake. She smiled as she walked into the lake. The water helped calm her nerves from the day. She was glad that her new house was on the outskirts of town away from others. She closed her eyes and felt a tug in her stomach as she lifted the water from the lake in front of her. Being the daughter of Poseidon had its perks. She started a water tornado as a big smile went across her face. She let it drop as the water splashed all over her.

_I could get use to this_, she thought as she looked around. It was peaceful. Lily took one last look and headed inside. One thing she was not happy about was homework. She huffed as she opened her back pack and pulled out her books and got to work.

About an hour later, there was a knock on her door. Startled, Lily slowly closed her books and went to the door quietly. As she looked out, she saw one of her new friends at the door. She sighed in relief although she found it funny. It's not like a monster would actually knock on her door. They normally just barged on in and started attacking.

"Hey Bonnie!" Lily said as she opened her door and gave Bonnie a hug.

"Lily! Sorry for stopping by. I thought you might like to come out to the Grill and meet some more people." Bonnie had been in most of Lily's classes and they had hit it off as friends quickly.

"Sure, I just finished up homework and I'm starving!" She smiled as she grabbed her coat and keys and headed out the door.

...

"So, this must be the local hangout area." Lily stated as they walked in. She looked around at all the people. Many were around her age. Bonnie just smiled and motioned for Lily to follow her. They headed to a booth with more people their age.

"Hey guys, this is Lily. She just moved here and she's in just about every class with me." Bonnie said to her friends. "Lily, this is Elena, Stefan, and Caroline. They weren't at school today." Greetings were muttered as Lily shook each of their hands. She had a slight chill that went down her spine when she shook Elena's hand and the same chill with Stefan and Caroline. Although she looked calm and friendly as she sat next to them, her mind was on overdrive. She paid attention to every detail about these three.

"So Lily, where are you from?" The girl named Elena asked. Elena had a slender frame and beautiful long brown hair with brown eyes. Lily was a little jealous at how pretty she was.

"Um, New York." Lily replied as she glanced at the menu while still observing the three others.

"Is your family here with you?" Lily glanced into Elena's eyes. She seemed trustworthy and typically Lily was good at reading people. However, she wouldn't give her whole life story away. They really couldn't know who she really was.

"I'm pretty much by myself. My dad travels a lot with my brother Tyson and my brother Percy stays back in New York with his girl friend." She replied with a smile.

"Where's your mom?" Stefan asked.

"She died a few years back." Lily said quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline said. Right then the waiter came up and Lily was thankful for the interruption. They placed their orders and the waiter walked away. Caroline started chatting about some upcoming dance at the school. Caroline was very animated and reminded Lily of the Aphrodite cabin. She'd fit in perfectly with them. Lily's thoughts drifted back to camp. She wondered what everyone was doing. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone slide into the booth next to her.

"We have a problem brother." The man said. Lily looked up at him and felt as if she stopped breathing. This man was probably one of the best looking men she had seen. Stefan was good looking and she had noticed obviously. She was a teenage girl. However, there was just something about this man sitting next to her. He had the bad boy vibe similar to her friend Nico, the son of Hades. She received the same chill as he realized Lily was there and placed his arm behind her on the back of the booth, slightly touching her. "And who might this be?" He said with a slightly seductive voice. Lily raised her eyebrows and folded her arms in defiance. She could tell that he was confident and probably used to getting his way.

"This is Lily. She's new in town." Stefan said sternly.

"Hmm, well if you need a tour guide, I can show you a _great_ time." He whispered in her ear and then let his eyes roam over her body.

"Does that line really work?" Lily stated dryly. He just grinned.

"Lily, this is my brother Damon. Just ignore him. He can be a prick." Stefan said to Lily. "Damon, lets step outside and you can explain this problem." Stefan said as Caroline slid out of the booth to allow Stefan to slide out.

"Ignoring sounds good." Lily mumbled. Damon smirked at her as he followed Stefan out of the grill. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena started laughing.

"Damon is like that with any good looking girl." Bonnie stated. Lily just shook her head.

"I don't have time for that." Lily said with a small smile.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Caroline said shocked.

"Nope. Hadn't really had an interest in dating. I had too much time going on. Still do." Lily replied with a matter of fact tone. The waiter came up and dropped off their food and Lily dug into her cheeseburger. They switched into Elena and Caroline talking about their boyfriends. Elena was dating Stefan, no surprise there. Caroline was dating a guy named Tyler. Stefan came back in and joined in with them as the conversation started switching to them explaining all their friends to Lily.

"Ugh, I have to get going." Bonnie said. "Do you want me to drop you back off at home?"

"Don't worry about it. I love walking. It's a bit of a distance but I could use some running as well." Lily smiled at Bonnie.

"Alright, I'll see you later!" Bonnie said giving a quick hug to Lily, Elena and Caroline.

"I guess I'll catch you all later. I better get home." Lily said.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. I'm good. Don't worry! I'm very good at self defense." Lily said grabbing her bad. She gave a quick wave and walked out of the bar, missing the eyes of one Damon Salvatore following her exit from where he sat at the bar.

Lily headed in the direction of her house. It would take maybe an hour to get there walking. Possibly quicker if she ran a bit. She decided to walk for a little while first. There was a lot of forest here and it was something she loved. It was peaceful. She would often be found in the trees at camp if she wasn't by the ocean. After she had been walking for about 30 minutes, an Iris Message popped up next to her.

"Percy?" Lily said a little startled.

"Hey sis. I've been going through information about Mystic Falls." He stated quickly.

"Straight to the point eh? No, 'how was your day Lily?'" A smirk appeared on her face as she teased her brother.

"You are always the one that says to get straight to the point!" He exclaimed. Lily laughed.

"Your right, get straight to the point my dear brother. What have you found?"

"It appears that Mystic Falls has a lot of animal attacks. Much more than any other place around. It seemed to be quiet for a little while but more recently, they seemed to have picked up in the past couple years. Annabeth is digging through the case files that she was able to access. We don't know what could be going on yet."

"Weird." Lily's brain was going a mile a minute trying to think of what could make the police use cover stories. That had to be what it was because if Percy and Annabeth thought it was strange, it must mean there were too many for it to really be animal attacks.

"Have you found anything yet?"

"Not really. I have met some people. Although, I did get a strange chill down my spine when I shook hands with a few of them. After observing, I don't think they are any type of greek monsters. They are too human and they don't seem to be demigods at all. I'm not sure what to make of it." Percy seemed to be thinking it over.

"What did you notice about their appearance?" Annabeth's voice rang out. Lily could tell she had to be in Percy's room.

"They are dressed like normal teenagers although every one of them seemed to be wearing a ring with a blue stone in it except Bonnie. She didn't have anything but she did have a strange aura around her."

"Ok, I'll keep looking." Annabeth replied.

"Stay safe Lily." Percy said.

"Oh you know me. I avoid trouble. I'm the safest person around." Lily teased.

"Ha! You attract more danger than I do and that's saying something." Percy laughed.

"Catch ya later. I'll stay safe." They murmured their goodbyes as she ran a hand through the IM and continued on her way home. She ran the rest of the way home and quickly fell asleep after her shower.


End file.
